


Can You Really Blame Me?

by Rxvai



Category: Attack on Titan, Shingeki no Kyojin, aot, snk - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-27 00:33:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5026792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rxvai/pseuds/Rxvai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“When you get in-- you can’t be mad. Okay?” She told him. Levi was no less confused by this.</p><p>It took a lot to truly make Levi mad. Contrary to belief, he didn't have too much of a temper. Did he seem grumpy at times? Yes. One would expect a man of 4 hours sleep to be grumpy. But, it took quite a bit to truly anger him. A million possibilities regarding why Petra would say such a thing had flashed through his mind. He was worried. There was a long, drawn out pause as he tried to come up with a response. He shrugged, “I-- why would I be mad, exactly?” He asked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can You Really Blame Me?

_Thump._

 

Three large suitcases were plopped onto the doorstep as Levi waited for Petra to open the door. She unlocked the first lock, then paused. Levi raised a brow and was about to question her until she turned around to face him.

“When you get in-- you can’t be mad. Okay?” She told him. Levi was no less confused by this.

It took a lot to truly make Levi mad. Contrary to belief, he didn't have too much of a temper. Did he seem grumpy at times? Yes. One would expect a man of 4 hours sleep to be grumpy. But, it took quite a bit to truly anger him. A million possibilities regarding why Petra would say such a thing had flashed through his mind. He was worried. There was a long, drawn out pause as he tried to come up with a response. He shrugged, “I-- why would I be mad, exactly?” He asked.

Petra turned away from Levi to hide her smile and unlocked the second lock on the door. She wrapped her fingers around the handle and turned it, gently pushing the door open. She stepped inside and held the door open for Levi to carry his suitcases in. “You might want to watch your step.” She advised.

 

Now Levi was _very_ worried.

 

He picked up his bags and looked at the floor as he entered. There was nothing on the floor, except for a small, fox-like toy that appeared to have been wet. _Oh please no._

Levi put his suitcases down beside the door and folded his arms across his chest while Petra closed the door. Just as she had done so, Levi heard the pitter patter on tile from down the hall. He looked down the hall, only to see a small, grey and white puppy approach the two. The puppy stopped part way to look at Levi. Levi gave Petra a disapproving glare.

“I had to!” Petra shrugged. A smile was spread across her face with the slightest pink tinge on her cheeks. “She kept coming up to me whenever I went out to my car and she didn’t have a collar. She was so cute and I couldn’t just leave her! So I-”

Levi sighed and scratched his cheek. “I cannot believe you got a puppy. I leave for a couple of months and now-”

“Can you blame me?” She asked. She knelt down and scooped up the small dog and held it next to her face. “Look how cute she is!”

Somehow, Levi wasn't surprised. Disappointed? Yes. But not surprised in the least. Nor was he actually angry. Having a pet was the equivalent of having a less needy child, which was... unfortunate. He didn't exactly want children. But then again, he was very glad it wasn't an _actual_ child. Nonetheless, he still disapproved. 

Petra stuck out her bottom lip in a childish pout and furrowed her brows. Levi shook his head and looked away from her. “That’s not gonna work.” he claimed. Petra continued to pout for a moment, then took a couple of steps closer to him.

“Plleeeaaasseee? Come on.” She begged. She held the puppy close to his face, causing the small creature to press it’s cold, wet nose to his cheek and then lick him. “Look! She likes you!”

Levi took a step away from her and wiped his cheek with his sleeve. “I cannot believe you.” he sighed.

Petra smiled and spoke in a low voice. “I know you like dogs.”

Levi rolled his eyes and huffed. That, she was right about. He _did_ like dogs, he just was never entirely sure if he had wanted his own. He kept silent for a moment before he finally looked at her once again. She made her pouty face once more, which won Levi over. “Fiiiiine! We can keep it.” He groaned.

Petra set the puppy down and hugged Levi tightly, whilst chanting ‘thank you’s’ and showering him in kisses. Levi, in response, only gave her an unenthusiastic ‘yeah’. The puppy, who was for a moment confused, began to paw at Levi’s leg. He looked down and sighed. “I’m going to shower now.”

Petra laughed and kissed him once more before finally freeing him from her arms. 


End file.
